We have designed a simple bench top model of a countercurrent chromatograph which performs efficient preparative separations without the use of solid supports. The stationary phase is retained by gravity in a large diameter coil which rotates to promote efficient mixing of the two phases. Continuous elution of the mobile phase is accomplished without the use of rotating seals. We demonstrated the efficiency of the system by separating gram quantities of DNP (dinitriphenyl) amino acids. The design and construction of the apparatus should permit easy increases in scale for industrial applications.